Did You Ever Hear Him Sing?
by Soul captain
Summary: Sasuke lost a bet against Naruto and he needs to sing in front of them. The problem is does he knows how to sing? Read and you'll find out...sorry for the grammatical errors


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

'Why am I here, again?' he asked himself for the nth time "yeah, it's because of that dobe.' He sighed. 'I can't believe I lost the bet.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey teme, you never join us in the videoke bar," Naruto said suddenly after they sparred. "Tch. I don't waste my time on such things," the Uchiha survivor answered coldly. "It's not a waste of time, it's what you call unwinding," the blonde said grinning "Hn.Whatever." the raven-haired teen stand up and dusted off his pants then he started to walk away. Naruto's grin widens, he knows how he can make this bastard come with them tonight.

"Hey, teme!" a vein popped out of his head after hearing the remark, he stopped on his tracks and slowly look back "What dobe?" The dobe's impish grin is irking him and his fists are itching to punch the living daylights out of the idiot.

"You're heading to Sakura-chan's, ain't you?" if it's possible his grin would be wider, like from ear to ear.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback of the dobe's question but he didn't show it. "Hn." He said then he resumed his walk again. "I knew it," Naruto laughed_ "_Sasuke_-_teme is in love with Sakura-chan," the blonde chanted repeatedly and the next thing he knew he's running for his life. "Hahaha…you're so affected," he said while running "Shut up dobe! I'll stitch your mouth when I catch you!" the raven-haired teen is emitting an extremely dark aura while saying this.

"Sure teme, if you can but if you failed you'll sing for us tonight," said the Hokage wannabe. "Like hell I will!" Sasuke hissed "I'll catch you in less than a minute."

"I'll take that as a yes to the bet," Naruto runs faster and trying to break the record of the speed of light. During the process, he continues to tease his so-called bestfriend. "If I see you in Sakura-chan's house again or anywhere near it, it only means one thing…" and he continues to chant loudly "Sasuke-teme's in love with Sakura-chan."

The raven-haired Uchiha was really embarrassed because the whole village can hear the loudmouth's words. 'I'll surely tear you into pieces,Naruto.' He's about to deliver an attack to the blonde when the dobe suddenly stopped…Naruto turned around in a creepy manner with a devious smile "Hahaha…you lost teme! It's already a minute." Then Sasuke hears a sound of alarm emerging from Naruto's watch 'How the hell did he set an alarm?'

"So teme, see you at the bar tonight," Naruto said while trying not to burst into laughter then he added "…and teme you're in front of Sakura-chan's house."

--

'Argh, How can that idiot beat me twice today?!' Is it the end of the world? 'No it's not just your lucky day.' Speaking of, it's not his lucky night too.

He's getting nervous about what they are going to say about his voice. That's not good…

Uchihas never get nervous…but he can't help it…not if the whole village is gonna listen to him.

He's not sure how his voice would sound like. His mother told him once that he can be a rockstar but that's a decade ago, he hasn't sing for ages and besides all mothers praise their child. But Uchihas never lie right? Well, he hopes so…

His palms grows sweaty and starting to turn cold. He looked at his future audience they all know him and he knows them too. There's Kakashi and his eternal rival. The other jonins are there too. The rookie nine and the sand sibs have their butts seated in front, and yeah and his with them.

To his horror, Naruto invited everyone.

He wanted to gulp when Naruto announced that their finally awaited moment has come "Ready your cameras and recorders because teme's only gonna sing for us once." He said that with a goofy grin directed for him. Loud cheers and whistles were heard and they began to chant "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" He can not back out now, he mentally punched himself for showing up in this bar…but he can't run away like a coward…he's gonna face this thing like a real man, which he is..

His small reverie was interrupted by Naruto's annoying voice "Get your ass up on the stage teme!" and the chants begin again. He reluctantly did what Naruto said but not without giving his so-called best friend a glare that yells "I'm so gonna kill you when this is over!"

He snatched the mic from the blonde's grip. "Good luck teme. You're gonna sing Sakura's current favorite song…don't look at me like that…it's a request." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle after receiving his death glares. He has the urge to kick the blonde off the stage but before he can do it, Naruto had already gone down (maybe he sense his evil plan).

He swears he will never bet against Naruto, geez this is the end of his stoic reputation.

Another loud applauses and cheers erupted when the intro of the song started to play…

"_When I see your smile," _every noise died down and everyone started listening to him

"_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger_

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me _

_I can be the one,"_

He felt like he's shrinking because of the looks they are giving him

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

He glance at Sakura and she has that odd look on her face and so are the others

"_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and_

_Nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one"_

He didn't dare to look at them again, afraid of what he might see

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

'_Cause you're my, you're_

_my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

'_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay,_

_Whoa-oh, Stay, whoa-oh"_

Then crowd started to roar something but they fell silent again

"_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are_

_Turning gray, (gray)_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

Everyone is giving him a weird look and everyone hold their breath as the videoke machine begins to present his score….**DUN! DUN!** **DUN! ****Dun****!...**and the score is

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**65! YOU'RE A LOSER GET LOST!!**

And so the laughter that the audiences were suppressing since the beginning of the song finally emerged. Naruto is literally rolling on the floor while the rest is having a hard laugh.

-

-

-

"Yo, Sasuke! Pakkun can sing better!" his white-haired sensei taunted earning more laughter "Yeah, even Gamakitchi can do better," Naruto said between laughs. He heard a lot more…

'Whoa that was a new version,'

-

-

'My ears almost bleed!'

-

-

'This is hilarious! I thought his good at everything'

-

-

He wanted to shrink and he silently wished that the earth would just swallow him. The laughter grows louder and louder…until…

"**POOF!"**

Everyone blinked twice, Sasuke's gone and no sign of him was left except a basket with a note that says "Put your tomatoes here."

They have been tricked.

Meanwhile on the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke is peacefully munching a tomato "Hn. Idiots," he said before taking another bite "They actually believed that I'm gonna sing for them."

"But you're gonna sing for me, right Sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl leaning on his chest said sweetly. A smile crossed his lips before he answered "Hn, what do you want me to sing this time?"

The End…..

Review please…I need it to continue living…


End file.
